


Five times a member of SG-1 couldn't sleep

by shinealightonme



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, Community: sg1_five_things, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-19
Updated: 2009-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightonme/pseuds/shinealightonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/"><b>sg1_five_things</b></a>.  Originally posted <a href="http://shinealightonme.livejournal.com/56289.html">on LJ</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five times a member of SG-1 couldn't sleep

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/profile)[**sg1_five_things**](http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/). Originally posted [on LJ](http://shinealightonme.livejournal.com/56289.html).

1\. "Told you that coffee last night wasn't a smart idea."

"Yes, thank you for that, Sam. I was just thinking that what would make this situation even better was someone saying 'I told you so' in a little sing-song voice."

"Lighten up, Daniel. So you've got a little insomnia, it could be worse. It could be raining."

"Don't say that, Jack. Just – don't say it."

"You might jinx things, sir."

"How about all of you stop talking until my headache goes away. And pass the coffee."

"Is it truly wise to drink more coffee if excessive consumption of caffeine is indeed what caused the problem in the first place?"

"Trust me, Teal'c, coffee is the solution to _every_ problem."

__   
__

2\. "Well, the good news is, Dr. Frasier says none of their injuries are life threatening. However, she can't treat them unless they settle down, and there could be complications if they go untreated for much longer."

"Not to mention, they keep swinging off the light fixtures like that and we're going to need to replace them."

"I'll remind you that this is a serious situation, Colonel."

"Come on, sir, you can't tell me you don't see anything amusing about four of our top scientists bouncing around the infirmary."

"I do not, but I'll be sure to tell Dr. Frasier you were so amused by this. I'm sure she'll keep it in mind when you have your next check up."

"Aw, General – "

"Sir, is it all right if we go see them?"

"Apparently this isn't contagious, so you're clear to go."

"Thank you."

"Daniel-Daniel-Daniel-hey-great-to-see-you-you-too-Colonel."

"Whoa! You want to slow down there, Major? I can hardly tell what you're saying."

"Sorry-sir-where-were-you-guys-don't-you-need-to-get-cleared-by-Doctor-Frasier-as-well?"

"All in good time, Sam. First we wanted to talk to General Hammond about the...situation."

"What-situation-is-there-something-wrong?"

"Well, you've sort of been a little..."

"Crazy."

"_Hyper_, since you came back from your last mission."

"Really-I-hadn't-noticed-what-do-you-mean-hyper?"

"Well, for example, you're jumping up and down right now."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so maybe if you could just sit still for a second while the doctors take a look at your arm…"

"But-that's-boring-sir."

"It's no use reasoning with them, Daniel, I've tried everything."

"Sedatives?"

"No effect."

"Any idea what's caused this?"

"We can't run proper tests when they're like this, though there don't seem to be any negative effects so far other than the energy boost."

"So they had some alien Red Bull or Pixie Stix, what's the big deal? Just wait for them to crash and patch them up then."

"Easy for you to say, _you're_ not trying to get any work done in here."

"They do seem a bit disruptive. We should probably clear out, let you handle it. Wouldn't want to get in the way."

"Coward!"

__   
__

3\. "Sorry, sir, I didn't see you there."

"It is all right, Sergeant Harriman. I too was neglectful of my surroundings."

"You're up pretty late, if you don't mind my saying so."

"I do not. I am simply experiencing some difficulty adjusting to my body's new patterns. I find I am not always tired when it is time to sleep."

"Is it some problem with the tretonin, a side effect or something?"

"I believe that it may be that I am unused to having to sleep at all."

"Sounds like a lifetime's worth of jet lag. You should get out more."

"Out?"

"Off base, I mean. When you have problems sleeping, you're supposed to get as much sunlight as you can during the day. Doesn't really work when you're underground, though."

"It does not. Thank you for the advice, I shall keep it in mind."

"Sure. And if that doesn't work, I know some home remedies. Warm milk, that's a good one."

"I shall try increasing my exposure to sunlight, first."

__   
__

4\. "Well, she's asleep now."

"It wouldn't hurt you to do likewise, Sam."

"I'm a little old for crying myself out."

"I just meant – "

"I know what you meant, Daniel."

"It's been a long day."

"You could go, if you want. You should probably get home before it gets any later."

"Are you throwing me out?"

"I need – I have a lot of things to do."

"You don't need to do them right now."

"Janet's – Cassie's grandparents are going to pick her up after the funeral, and I want to have everything boxed up by then."

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you sent some things later."

"I mind."

"You're going to need more boxes. There's probably an office supply store open somewhere."

"I should stay here. In case Cassie wakes up again. I don't want her to be alone."

"No, you're right. I'll see if I can find some and come back to help with the packing."

"Look, I don't want to keep you up – "

"I'd be up anyway."

__   
__

5\. "Sure is quiet out there."

"Uh-huh."

"No aliens attacking at all."

"Uh-huh."

"No priors running around, no Ori ships waiting to invade..."

"And you're complaining?"

"I'm not _complaining_, exactly, I'm just stating a fact."

"It's also a _fact_ that it's late and we have a lot of hiking to do in the morning. So just go to sleep, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good night, Mitchell."

"Night, Jackson."

"..."

"It's just kind of unnerving how quiet it is."

"Oh God. I'm three seconds away from smothering you with your own pillow if you don't stop talking."

"Go easy on him, Daniel, it's only his first time eradicating an enemy as a threat completely. He's entitled to a bit of restlessness."

"See, Carter can't sleep either."

"No one can sleep with you yapping away like that. Now it's bed time and you need to hush, or I'll have to give you a spanking."

"Don't make promises you aren't going to keep, Vala."

"What makes you think I'm not going to keep it?"

"I vote from now on, we have two camp sights, and Mitchell stays at one by himself."

"Fine, fine, I can take a hint. Good night."

"About time."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Now I am unable to sleep."

"Don't encourage him, Teal'c!"

"You know, as long as we're all awake, I brought some marshmellows with me. Who fancies a smore?"


End file.
